Death's Angel
by Dr.Bartholomew.J.Tucker
Summary: Accidentally dragged through time by an unusual summoning ritual, Alita must learn to survive and work with wizards to return to home, if she can, that is. (Not my best summary. Will work on a better one.) Rated M for obvious reasons. AlitaXHarry
1. Your Package Has Arrived on Time

_**Greetings, faithful readers! In celebration of the new Alita Battle Angel movie, and because I noticed a rather signifigant increase in traffic on my other Alita Battle Angel story, I have pulled Alita off the shelves, and thrown her into the moshpit that is my writing process. Let's see how she does...**_

Harry Potter had to be the most unlucky of individuals. Basilisks, Dragons, and psychopathic dark lords, the teenaged wizard certainly knew how to cause a stir. He never really tried to find trouble, but trouble always came looking for him. As he lay in his bedroom, trying to rest after a rather stressful ride from the train station, and prepare for a positively dreadful summer with the Dursely family. He sighed softly as he lay in his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling with the events of the last year haunting his mind. The tournament, Cedric's death... The return of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He rolled over on his side, pausing as he felt something shift in his pocket. He sat up and frowned, pulling the object out of his pants.

A large, galleon sized disc of a heavy metal sat in his palm. Etched onto the face of one side was a effigy of angel wings, though they appeared to be made out of gears and poles, rather than metal, on the left side. An hourglass sat in the middle of wings, shimmering softly as the two dimensional grains of sand within shifted, going to the bottom of the tiny hourglass. On the other face, two curved blades without any hilts were crossed over in front of a two halve circle. One side was a bright red half circle he faintly recognized as Mars from his Astronomy classes. The other side was... a star? It was hard to tell. It pulsated softly, bathing his face in a strange, warm light. An odd, blonde haired Ravenclaw from Ginny's year had come up to him before the train had departed, giving him the coin and saying something about a fallen angel and "the power that 'Flight from Death' knew not." Harry wasn't really paying attention at the time.

He frowned, rubbing a smudge off of the hourglass so he could see the sand better. Without warning, a sharp pain could be felt as something on the coin seemed to cut into his thumb. He cursed, immediately sucking on the cut, mildly annoyed at the coin. That annoyance turned into fear as the blood on the coin suddenly vanished, sucked into the hourglass. Not good. Harry knew better than most what blood could do when involved in magic. He yelped slightly, tossing the coin away as it began to glow brightly. Blood red sparks of light began materializing over the coin, spreading to form a bright, shimmering cylinder from the floor to the ceiling. Harry fell backwards, throwing himself out of the bed and hiding behind it as he drew his wand, ready for whatever was going on. He knew that this had to be some sort of summoning or restoration ritual based on his limited knowledge of blood magic and firsthand experience in the graveyard.

He shivered slightly as a brutally cold wind swept through the room, and decided to peek over the bed. The red light had become a mixture of red and white, and the cylinder was spinning even faster now. A strange clicking noise rang out in his head, getting faster and faster until it was a sharp buzz. Strange, red dust began drifting out of the cylinder, and a shape could be seen forming within. It was humanoid, Harry could see that, but it was hard to tell anything else from the swirling lights. As the outline became clearer though, Harry could see that the person was struggling fiercely against... something. He hesitantly rose to his feet, pointing his wand at the cylinder, watching the person struggle against some unseen force. Should he help them? As he neared the strange coin and it's weird lights, he could only barely make out the sound of a girl struggling, crying out in fear and frustration. He closed his eyes and groaned, knowing he was going to regret this...

He tossed his wand to the side, before rushing the cylinder and throwing himself into the light. A sharp pain flared into his shoulder as it felt like slamming into a metal wall. But still, he came out on the other side with whoever was in the lightshow, and they both slammed into the ground. He vaguely thanked whatever higher power out there existed that his relatives were out in London for the evening, groaning in pain as he staggered to his feet and clutched at his shoulder. Bloody hell, that hurt! Before he could get his bearing though, something slammed into him, grabbing his throat and pinning him to his bed. He gasped for air, struggling to remove what felt like a gauntlet of armour from around his throat. A sharp point on his chest made him freeze. He squinted his eyes, the wire frame glasses usually perched on his face having been knocked off during the second impact. Despite the pain, he managed to croak out, "W-Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!"

The person holding him seemed to go still, before backing away hastily. Harry coughed painfully, his hand scrambling around for his glasses. After a few seconds, the wayward pair of lenses were placed gently in his hands. He coughed out a stiff thanks, sliding them on his face. He blinked the spots from his eyes, looking around in confusion. Almost immediately, he scrambled backwards in fear, falling backwards off of his bed with a shout of fear. Standing in the middle of his room, staring at him with blood red eyes, was a pale girl in a black leotard. Her heart shaped face was framed by a short bob of black, nearly purple hair, and a pair of dark red striped rested under her eyes. But that's not what terrified Harry the most. It was the fact that her arms and legs were made of solid metal, and her wrists had razor sharp blades attached to them. She was watching Harry warily, her blood red eyes darting around the room every once in a while. Harry raised his hands placatingly, "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay? Can you tell me who you are? What happened to you?"

The girl frowned, her rather shapely lips forming a small pout that made Harry want to snicker. However, seeing as she was the strange metal girl with razor sharp blades on her arms, he wisely resisted said urge. After a moment, she shook her head, speaking in a soft, yet commanding voice, "Wait, you don't know who I am? You don't watch the fighting tournaments? Motorball? I'm Alita the Battle Angel!" When Harry just stared at her blankly, she scowled. "Geeze, what sort of backwater planet is this?"

"Umm... Earth?" Harry was seriously beginning to wonder if this was some sort of dream. Just what did he summon? And why did she look like something out of a muggle science fiction movie? What the girl said next shocked him to the core.

"Earth? How have you not heard of me then? Judging by your accent, and this room, we're in Tiphares? Wait, how did you manage to teleport me from the Onion Frame? ZOTT is supposed to have energy fields to prevent contestants from porting in or out... Wait, this isn't Tiphares, where the hell did you drag me?"

Harry swallowed nervously, backing up slowly, "Right, so... Plese don't get mad... You're in Little Whinging, England, right outside London... A classmate gave me some sort of coin, and I accidentally cut myself on it. My blood got on some sort of hourglass motif, and um... It summoned you."

The girl, Alita, snickered, smirking at him and looking as if she was talking to a child, "Uh, guy, are you right in the head? London was obliterated by glaciers in the Geo Catastrophe of ES 55."

"Uh... Alita, right? You may want to sit down. I think I screwed up..."

Alita frowned, clenching her fists lightly, "What do you mean, you screwed up?"

"Well... My name's Harry Potter. I'm a Wizard, and I think I may or may not have just summoned you... from some sort of alternate Earth? Or the future. It's 1995... AD."

Alita grew tense, looking a Harry in utter disbelief, "Time travel... and Magic? Let me see this coin and make sure that it's not some fancy port beacon."

Harry mutely pointed at the floor, where the coin sat in the centre of a large scorch mark, "You came out of that coin. When I got blood on it, a bright red cylinder sprang up, with you in the centre of it. I thought I heard you struggling inside, so I pushed you out of it. Are you okay now?"

Alita frowned, picking the coin up. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she glanced down at the scorch mark, "It's cold... and not a beacon." She turned and looked back at Harry. "So... A wizard?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah... I'd prove it to you, but I'm currently underage in the wizarding world. I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school."

The time traveler scowled, rolling her eyes, "Great! I get dragged out of the biggest fighting tournament in the solar system, and thrown back in time, only to find out that some schoolboy did it?!"

"Oi! I'm 14! I turn fifteen next month," Harry crossed his arms, irritation overcoming his fear now that the girl didn't look ready to flay him alive. His eyes flashed "And you don't look much older than me. How old are you anyways?"

Alita flinched as if actually struck, and she quickly looked away, "I... I don't know. It's been eighteen years since I was rebuilt, and I don't remember anything before that."

Harry could practically see painful memories being dragged out of the future girl's mind, and he winced, regretting his choice to snap at the girl, "Uh... Right. Where are my manners? I'm Harry... Harry Potter." When Alita looked back at him with a rather blank expression, he laughed.

Alita's semi-pained expression quickly went to confused, "What? What is so funny?"

Harr shook his head, "I'm somewhat of celebrity in the wizarding world due to the fact that I managed to accidentally defeat a dark wizard when I was a toddler. Trust me, I don't want to be remembered for something like that... my mum was the one who sacrificed herself to save me. However, it's nice to meet someone who doesn't immediately jump me upon hearing my name. Or who doesn't want to kill or humiliate me..."

Alita felt a small grin appear on her face, "Huh... I guess there's something in common between us. In my time, I'm a warrior. I fight for a living, whether as mercenary work, bounty hunting, or in tournaments. People either want my autograph, my help, or they just want to fight me..."

Harry nodded, "Annoying, isn't it?"

Alita laughed, a soft, clear sound, "Yeah. Although I kind of enjoy fighting. It's an excellent stress reliever."

Harry nodded, deciding that it was safe to move around now. He bent down to pick up his wand, "I'm sorry for dragging you here, it was a bit of an accident. I'll send an owl to someone to see if they know how to get you back. Er... Don't get your hopes up though. I've never heard of something like this happening. I-"

The sound of voices downstairs caused both of them to go still, and Harry's eyes went wide with fear, "My relatives! Shite, Alita you need to hide! If my uncle finds you in here, he'll kill me!"

"BOY!"

Harry winced, quickly raising his voice, "I'm in my room, uncle!"

"Get down here and make supper! We're hungry, and the theatre food was utter rubbish!"

"I'll be right down, Uncle!" Harry looked pleadingly at Alita, before hurrying out of the room. The cyborg raised an eyebrow, watching him leave. She twitched her arms, the blades melting back into her Imaginos body. She looked around the room, before quickly deciding that she wasn't about to just sit around. With an eager grin, she slipped out of the room to explore the house. That was a better use of her time than sitting around, waiting for some miracle to send her back to her time. The amused grin on her face quickly began to fade as she felt something... off about the house she was in. It took her a moment to realize, but there were no pictures of the green eyed boy from before. And it was neat... too neat. Alita could feel her skin crawl and her imaginos body buzzing softly from how clean it was. She walked up to one of the many family pictures on the wall, frowning.

"A girraffe, a walrus, and a baby whale? But where's Potter?" Alita frowned, backing away from the picture. It was as if he didn't exist in this house, and the family was just... a screen? Yeah, they wanted to appear as normal as possible. And they had a wizard nephew in the family? That could cause problems. A small commotion downstairs broke her train of thought, and she slowly made her way towards it.

"Boy! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" A gruff, burly voice roared at someone, presumably Harry. This was followed by a heavy thud, as something large hit the wall. Alita managed to get halfway down the stairs at that point, and could just barely see into the kitchen and dining room. Her eyes widened at the sight that beheld her. The massive walrus man from the pictures was standing over the layed out form of Harry, who was rubbing his jaw and glaring up furiously at his uncle.

"I'm sorry, Uncle! I just tripped!"

Alita saw his eyes flit towards a grinning, blonde boy who looked like a cross between a whale and a pig. If the alarm bells hadn't been ringing before, they certainly were now. Alita watched as the fat man grabbed Harry by his hair, dragging him to his feet. That was when she decided to make herself known. She cleared her throat pointedly, calmly making her way down the stairs entirely. All eyes went to her immediately.

Harry swallowed nervously, "Alita, I thought I told you to stay upstairs..."

The cyborg girl grinned, "I don't follow orders particularly well."

"Petunia, call the police! The boy let some sort of slut into the house!"

Alita raised an eyebrow, watching as the tall, horse-ish woman made to grab a nearby phone. Now, she couldn't have any of that. The world seemed to bend around Alita as she darted forward with inhuman speeds, smashing the phone under a metal fist. "I don't think that's a very nice word, sir."

Petunia screamed, jumping back in surprise and terror. Alita grinned, her red eyes shining eagerly as she took a step towards the woman.

"V-Vernon! It's one of h-his lot! She's freak!"

Alita rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically, "Really now, you'd think I'd know if I was magical, right, Mr. Wizard?"

Harry, who had been dropped by the walrus when Alita came downstairs, looked at Alita as if she had grown a second head. Alita laughed, shaking her head. "Oops, I guess I broke him. The name's Alita. I'm a Cyborg." Her playful grin took on a much more sinister light as sharp metal blades grew out of her wrist. Vernon decided that enough was enough, and grabbed a chair, throwing it at Alita. The cyborg calmly sidestepped it, slowly walking towards Vernon. "I am from the distant future, possibly an alternat timeline, I'm still not sure. Harry accidentally summoned me, and is being kind enough to assist with trying to return me. Now, why exactly are you treating him like this? No pictures on the walls, so you're hiding him from everyone else? Forcing him to cook meals for you, when two of you obviously need to go on a diet? And this little scene? You know, I'm not much of a people person, and it really takes a lot to piss me off... but abuse? You three have just gotten into a whole _world_ of pain."

Vernon opened his mouth angrily to speak, but was silence as Alita shot forward with a bang, grabbing him by his many chins and slamming him into a wall hard enough to crack it. The blade attached to her wrist had jjust enough length going forward to scratch up against Vernon's cheek, drawing blood. As she looked into his fear filled eyes, she chuckled darkly, "You know, fatso? I don't think I've ever killed anything as weak as you. I wonder how long you'll l-"

"Alita, stop!"

Alita turned her head to face Harry, who seemed to have gathered himself back up. The green eyed boy was looking nervous, though it wasn't because of his relatives. It was because of her. Alit released the man, turning towards Harry with a frown, "Harry, they're abusing you, and I'm betting it's been going on for most of your life! They should be punished!"

Harry nodded, but glanced at Petunia, "Yeah, I know, but this isn't how things are done in this time... And they're the only family I have left..."

Alita glared down at the fat man, who was beginning to look like jello at the rate he was trembling, "I don't know why anyone would want to keep wastes of flesh like you alive, especially the one who you've probably tortured all his life... But he has a much, _much_ kinder heart than me, and since I'd rather not start off on the wrong foot in this time, I'll listen to him." She let the fat man go, dropping him to the floor with a heavy thud that shook the room. The metal blades slid back into her wrists, and she crossed her arms irritably.

The fat man scrambled to his feet, eyes wild and his face turning a nice shade of puce. When he spoke, his voice was a hoarse croak. "Get out... I want you out of this house, boy! You and your freak of a sl-URK!"

Vernon's eyes bulged out, and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his groin. Alita stood over him, shaking her head angrily, "You know, I could have sworn I said I didn't like that word." She turned to look at Harry, who seemed to be conflicted between wanting to admonish Alita, and laugh at the entire situation. "So, what now, Mr. Wizard? You said you had to contact someone, right? Who is it, Merlin?"

Harry laughed at that one, "You know, I'm sure you aren't the first one to say that... No, he's my headmaster from school. He just so happens to be one of the most powerful wizards alive."

Alita grinned, "Well, go send that letter, and then get packed. You're getting out of this hell hole."

Harry nodded quickly, not really wanting to argue after what he just witnessed. Alita gave a snarky little wave at the three terrified human-animals behind her, smirking as she followed the wizard upstairs. She closed his bedroom door behind her, grinning at Harry's stunned look of disbelief, "I thought I told you to stay up here!"

Alita shrugged, her red eyes roaming around the room with the lazy gaze of someone who was used to watching for threats without showing it. Her eyes lit up as they landed on Hedwig, and she practically teleported towards the cage, "Oh, cool! What is this thing? Is it a magic creature?"

Harry blinked owlishly, agreeing with Hedwig's look of shocked confusion, "Umm... Not particularly? She's Hedwig, my owl. Don't tell me you've never seen an owl before..."

Alita shook her head quickly, tempted to poke a finger through the cage, "Nope. Most animals are endangered or extinct in my time, and they tend to avoid places like the Scrapyard and Tephiras. Not even the crows want to be there. And the rats live there because they don't have another option."

Harry made a mental note to ask Alita about the future later, before carefully taking Hedwig out of the cage and away from Alita. The owl gave an indignant squack, glaring at Alita in annoyance. The cyborg stuck her tongue out in return. Harry laughed, moving to his desk to begin writing a letter, when a dull tremor ran through the house. Both teens looked around nervously, with Alita immediately forming her blades. "Harry, any idea as to what that was?"

"No, I-"

A second thump rocked the house, with a muffled explosion coming from downstairs. Alita's eyes widened, and she charged out of the room, breaking the door off its hinges with little to no effort. Almost immediately, a jet of red light pinged off her shoulder, and she turned to see a man in a black cloak and silvery skull mask, brandishing a stick at her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, before taking a flying leap at him, turning it into a spinning roll as she made impact. The man gave a single scream of pain as her blades cut deep into him, before he was flattened into the ground. A second man appeared, and Alita used the mangled body of her first victim to block a jet of sickly green light. The body burst into flames, and she dropped it in shock. Magic! She was sort of taking the whole magic thing with a grain of salt. But now she was facing some crazy maniacs, shooting spells with magic wands!

A streak of insidious purple light slammed into her chest, and she fell to the ground, gasping for air as pain erupted in every organic fiber of her being. The wizard who cast it, a dirty looking man in the same silvery skull mask, towered over her, leering at her prone form, "Well, who's this? We thought the only muggles here were the Dursleys. Maybe Potter's girlfriend?" He jumped back in surprise as Alita took a weak swipe at his legs, before laughing. "Still alive, too? Well, isn't that a surprise? I know fully grown wizards who would immediately die to that curse, well... I _knew_ them."

Alita watched as he raised his wand again, the tip glowing green as he prepared to cast another curse. "Avada K-"

"STUPIFY!"

A jet of red light slammed into the man's back, and he was lifted of the ground. For a brief moment, Alita could see the look of utter bewilderment on his face, before he was thrown into a wall by the overpowered spell. Harry stood behind him, holding the blood soaked wand of the man Alita killed. He threw the wand aside, before moving to help Alita up. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized that she was really, _really_ heavy. Alita gave a weak chuckle, picking herself up with a grimace of pain as she waved him off, "Don't even try. My body is like... 700 or 800 pounds. I'm a full body cyborg, remember?"

Harry nodded slowly, a worried look on when it seemed that Alita was having trouble breathing, "Are you okay, Alita? That looked like a pretty nasty curse."

Alita nodded, rubbing her sore chest, "Yeah, took some damage. I'm trying to get it repaired right now. Go get packed. We need to get the hell out of here before law enforcement shows up."

Harry nodded, running back up the stairs. He wasn't sure if it was the thought that he was finally leaving the house, or that he had just witnessed a cyborg girl from the future kill a Death Eater that had attacked the Dursley home, but he had his things packed in record time, and was ready to move out within minutes. Alita barged into his room, looking around with an expression of mild surprise and approval, "Not bad, Mr. Oz. Now, you probably know more about this time than I do, so is there anywhere we can lay low for a bit? I'm sure killing someone in this time is worse than mine."

Harry nodded slowly, trying to keep up with the cyborg's rather fast paced thinking, "Y-Yeah, the Leaky Cauldron. It's the entrance to Diagon Ally, so we can maybe get supplies there as well?"

Alita grinned, walking over and picking Harry's trunk up easily before he could say anything. After a short giggle at his flabbergasted expression, she grinned at him, "Good thinking, Oz. I didn't exactly have time to pack before you decided to drag me on an unexpected vacation." When Harry turned red from guilt and embarassment, she laughed, and playfully hit his shoulder. "Relax, Potter. I'm not mad at you. Annoyed? Maybe, but you seem like a nice enough guy, if a bit...naive. Now, lead the way to this Leaky Cauldron!"

_**Well, there you have it people, a new Alita crossover! Now, I know a lot of you are probably wondering about my Alita/RWBY crossover, and I actually put some thought into it. Alita fits in too well with RWBY, and I like throwing characters into places where they won't fit in. A cyborg, expert martial artist from the future in the dawn of the 21st century, with magic thrown in for shits and giggles? Perfect! A Dark Lord of the Sith and Imperial Fleet Commander delegated to teaching a bunch of children? Hilarious! I don't really do mainstream stories, and while my plot lines may seem a bit... construed, but they still work. Not really anything else to say here. Keep sending in those reviews!**_


	2. In Which Alita Gets the Jump on Mad-Eye

_**Hello, everybody. Now, I know that this chapter is rather short compared to my usual length, but I couldn't really figure out a way to continue onto the next part without going past six thousand words. I do try to keep my chapters under five thousand words, with a few rare exceptions, so that you as a reader can reach a stopping point in case things get busy irl. Now, I do want to address something that was mentioned by a concerned reader in my Force of Change story.**_

_**My decision to have Vader crush Glynda's hand in a fit of rage and reaction has been treated with scrutiny at best, and downright outrage at worst. "Her aura should have protected her!" "The Force can't affect something through aura!" Etc… And I'll give the same explanation as before, and then some.**_

_**Aura in RWBY comes from within. It bolsters the body, heals it faster, and provides a literal shield from harm. However, there is a very limited amount within the body, and it can be overwhelmed with relative ease. The Force is a universal power, that comes from both within and out. The telekinetic abilities of an experienced Force User far outstrip anything that even Glynda Goodwitch could produce. Yes, she has a mild advantage in terms of Elemental Dust attacks, but even Vader can use small scale elemental attacks. He would easily be able to lift her up through the Force, even if it meant he had to wrap her in a cocoon of solid air, or just use her clothing to pick her up. As for crushing her hand… This is a man who can **_**casually **_**crush durasteel constructs through a stray thought and bring down starships with some effort. I'm pretty sure he could crush a human hand, even if it was reinforced with he could do it as easily as you or I crumpled a piece of paper.**_

"Would you relax, Potter? No one is going to find us here." Alita rolled her eyes, her voice holding a mixture of amusement and annoyance as she watched Harry pacing the floor of the room he had rented from the Leaky cauldron. She noticed that he had forgotten to take the cloak off from the so called 'Death Eater' he had knocked out, and he was beginning to look like an overgrown bat with the way it was billowing out.

Harry glanced at her, shaking his head, "I performed magic outside of school, Alita. The ministry is going to expel me, and snap my wand. And they have the Trace on me since I'm underage... A sort of tracking charm that monitors when someone uses magic."

Alita raised an eyebrow, "So, they have a charm that alerts them the moment you use magic, no matter where you are in the country?"

"Yes, I just s-"

"And this charm, it works instantaneously?"

Harry paused, getting the feeling that he was missing something, "Er... yes? Right before I began my second year, a house elf had used a Levitation Charm in the house, and the ministry had sent a letter to me within minutes."

"And how long has it been since you cast that spell?"

Harry stared at Alita, who had a playful smirk on her face as she waited for the other shoe to drop. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Er... three hours now? They aren't coming, are they?"

Alita shrugged, gesturing around him, "Hey, you said it, not me. Now, get that cloak off. It makes you look like a massive, overgrown bat."

Harry cringed as a wayward thought hit him, and he nearly umped out of the cloak, mumbling, "That's an image I don't need. I-"

A loud creak outside the room door made both of them freeze. Alita jumped off the bed, landing on the floor in complete silence despite her being made of metal. She gestured for him to back away from the door, large, silvery blades sprouting from her wrists. A second creak, closer this time, prompted Alita to move up to the door, resting her hand on the handle. She glanced down, watching as a third creak went through the floor, and a shadow stopped right on the other side. Alita tensed, closing her eyes as she listened carefully. Every door in the Leaky Cauldron was charmed with a simple Muffilato, semi-soundproofing the room behind it on both sides. However, Alita's ears were sharper than a normal human's, and wouldn't be fooled by a three decade old charm."

"Are you sure he's here?"

"Of course I am, lass. Dumbledore intercepted the Trace message before it could reach the bloody Ministry. He has to be here. Alohamor-ARGH!"

Alita heard the beginnings of some nonsensical word, and immediately decided to strike. She tackled the door, her heavy metal body destroying the door hinges and flattening the man on the other side. There was a yelp of surprise, and she looked up to see a girl with bright purple hair, pointing a wand at her with a stunned expression. Alita stood up, keeping the man pinned below her. The Witch took one look at Alita's mechanical arms and fired a bright blue spell at her. The cyborg grunted as she was thrown off the door, sliding down the hall a few feet before grinding to a halt. Alita glared at the shocked witch, her chest smoking from the impact of the spell, "You may want to put the stick down."

The purple haired woman immediately threw the wand away, raising her hands with a terrified expression. The one she had pinned under the door groaned, pushing the door off himself and staggering to his feet... foot. Alita raised an eyebrow at the grizzled appearance of the wizard. False eye and leg, scars and old wounds. This man was a soldier. Alita grinned as she settled into a combat stance, ready to take on the old veteran.

"Professor Moody? What are you doing here?"

Alita paused, turning to Harry, who was looking at the old vet with a mixture of suspicion and confusion. The grizzled man glanced at him with his good eye, while the electric blue false eye continued to stare at her, _twitching_ every once in a while. ALita narrowed her eyes, barely reacting when he barked at her, "Aye, I still have my eye on you, lass. And Potter, Dumbledore sent Auror Tonks and I to collect and return yeh to the Dursely's. The damage to the home has been repaired, and your relatives' memories modified. He has placed new protections around yer home, and-"

"Yeah, that's not happening," Alita stepped forward, giving 'Professor Moody' as steely glare. "Wizard boy here isn't going anywhere near those animals ever again. And if you want to do something like that, you'll have to go through me."

Harry coughed nervously as Moody looked towards him in askance, "Professor, this is Alita. She's a cyborg from… America."

Professor Moody frowned, well, frowned some more, glaring suspiciously at Alita and Harry, "What in the ruddy blazes is a Cyborg? And what is an American doing with the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Alita snorted, trying to stifle it with her hand, "Wait, that's the big title these idiots gave you? Oh, god… I am so glad I managed to earn my own name. Battle Angel is much better than Girl-Who-Fights-Really-Well, what do you think, Mr. Oz?"

Moody stiffened, recognizing the term Oz, "You're a muggle, aren't you?"

"If you mean by non-magical, I think that's pretty obvious. But if you mean ordinary…" Alita flexed her fingers, causing sparks of plasma to shoot from the metallic tips. "Wizard, I think you should back off. Harry is not going back to those animals, and you'll have to kill me if you want to do that."

Moody grinned wolfishly, taking a step towards Alita in what would have been a menacing fashion, had it been anyone else he was threatening, "Lass, I don't think you underst-"

"No, I don't think _you _understand, Mr. Moody." Alita held her hand up, pointing at Harry. "Mr. Potter has endured years of physical and mental abuse at the hands of the supposed family who should have been protecting him. And no, I'm not from America, I'm from the Scrap Yard, below Tiphares, nearly a thousand years in the future. Potter accidentally summoned me while I was in the middle of a fighting tournament, and has been rather amicable about finding help to get me back."

Moody stood there for a while, his stony expression trying to process everything he had heard. His partner on the other hand, had no such problems, "Wait, wait, wait... You're telling me that Harry accidentally performed a summoning ritual... to drag something through _time?_"

Harry cringed, nodding, "Yeah, but I promised her that I would try to get her back to her time. I uh... I have the coin that I used to summon her, in case you want to see it."

Moody's eyes went back and forth between Alita and her Wizard, before nodding sharply and gesturing with his wand, "Inside then. Auror Tonks, the door."

The purple haired woman nodded, repairing the door with a flick of her wrist, "Sir, are you sure about this?"

Moody grunted, "Not at all, Tonks. But I don't think a few stunners and jinxes will affect this cyborg girl."

Alita smirked smugly at Tonks, the blades shrinking back into her wrists, "Hey, what did you do with that body?"

Moody and Tonks froze, with the latter looking absolutely horrified, "Body? What body?"

"Oh, you know, the body of that Death Eater I shredded after he and his buddy attacked Harry? And how did the Walrus and his family survive? I was sure those wizards hated normal folk."

Moody gave a harsh, barking laugh, "So that's what the damage came from. We assumed it was from Potter doing accidental magic. The Death Eaters you're talking about must have escaped before we showed up. You're telling me that a muggle girl killed a Death Eater?"

Alita shrugged, "To be fair, I think he was caught off guard when his red spell pinged off my shoulder. Kind of like Tonksy over there."

The cyborg raised an eyebrow in surprise as Tonk's began sputtering indignantly, her purple hair turning a bright red to match her face. Moody cut her off before she could fire back, though, "Potter, where is this coin?"

"Right here, Professor," Harry handed over the large coin to the aging ex-soldier.

Moody frowned, inspecting the artifact and muttering spells over it with his wand. After several minutes, he grunted, "Well, I can't tell you if it's possible to go back to... your time, but this definitely feels like time magic. And you two are linked in some way, I just can't figure it out..."

Alita glanced at Harry, before shrugging, "Meh, I don't really understand all of your magic mumbo-jumbo, and I don't really care to understand at that. I have a question for you that doesn't involve that time travel crap. What are you going to do about those animals that were abusing Potter?"

Moody fixed Alita with a suspicious eye, "You mentioned that before. What do you mean 'abuse'?"

Alita glared at Harry, who returned the look with a pleading expression, "Potter, take off your shirt." When he opened his mouth to refuse, she held up her hand, summoning up her plasma. "Potter, if you don't take it off, I'm taking it off for you."

Harry frowned, before reluctantly taking his over sized shirt off.

"Now turn around."

"Alita, I don't-"

"Turn. Around."

Harry swallowed nervously, before slowly facing his back towards the two magi and the cyborg.

Tonk's eyes widened, and she turned a violent mixture of sickly green and angry red, "What... Harry... Oh my gods, I think I'm going to be sick."

Moody and Alita remained silent for several long moments, before the former grunted, "Well, Potter, I have to give you credit. You do a damned good job at hiding pain. I had no clue you were going through... _that._"

Harry's back was littered with scars, burn marks, and bruises. Alita scowled, having suspected the injuries, but still not expecting the sight. She had been through war-zones and POW camps that didn't treat men this poorly. Her keen eye recognized that some of the scarring came from bladed weapons, but she couldn't figure out-

"Merlin's Beard, Moody... Those are Cat o'Nine Tail marks! They were using medieval torture methods on him!"

Moody simply grunted, gesturing for Harry to put his shirt back on, "Alright, lad, you won't be going back to those animals, but we need to find another place for you. It's too dangerous to allow you-"

"I can protect him." Alita crossed her arms, an uncharacteristically serious expression on her face. "I had a few bodyguard jobs in my time, and it seems that my body is relatively resistant to magic."

Moody harumphed, eyeing her carefully, "Aye, I would agree with that statement, but we don't know anything about you, lass. And Potter is still in school. How do you expect to defend him when muggles aren't allowed in Hogwarts?"

Alita snickered, struggling to keep a smirk off her face, "One, who name's your stuff? They need to be arrested. Two, surely there must be a way for me to go to this place? Or maybe you can test for magic and falsify the results? I mean, my body is so advanced that I'm sure even the regular folk would think I'm some sort of magic."

Tonks glanced at Moody, "I mean, she's not wrong. I thought she was some sort of creature when I hit her with a _Reducto Maximus._ She just shrugged it off like some sort of miniature giant."

Moody nodded, pointing his wand at Alita again and muttering a short incantation. His eyes widened in surprise when a series of three rings and some sparks appeared around her, "Well, I'll be damned... She _is_ magical. Not particularly powerful, but that's probably due to her muggle aspects. It's either a side effect of the summoning, or the reason she was able to be summoned."

Alita rolled her eyes. _Great job, Alita. You can't do anything normally, can you? _She shook her head in annoyance, "Alright then, what does this mean?"

Moody grunted, "I'll get Madame Bones to registre you as a bodyguard, and then you will be going to Hogwarts as... well, we'll see. Maybe I can get Albus to start a self defense course. How do you feel about being a teacher?"

Alita raised an eyebrow, "Honestly? I've never actually considered that option. There aren't many teachers in my time, and I've always been in the fighting circuit as either a competitive fighter, or as a mercenary. I've helped stop several wars on Mars, Earth, and Titan."

Moody grinned nastily, "A mercenary, eh? Well, we'll just keep that between friends. Dumbledore doesn't need to know that you line your pockets with blood money."

Alita nodded in agreement, crossing her arms, "Why am I liking this Dumb-as-a-door character less and less?"

Moody snorted, shaking his head as he pulled out a flask, sniffing the contents before downing a mouthful, "That's Headmaster Dumbledore, and he's currently the most powerful light wizard alive. He's the one who was supposed to be watching over Harry, and the one who placed him with the Durselys."

Alita nodded, "Yep... Dumb-as-a-door. I stand by that name. I think we should go see this Madame Bones, now. Before your wannabe Merlin can stop any of this from taking place..."

Moody watched as a concerned frown appeared on Alita, her eyes flickering ever so slightly, "What is it, lass?"

Alita glanced at Harry, her mind working furiously, "I don't know... Something feels... wrong about this entire situation. Harry's mother, I'm assuming she was a witch, or at least willingly married a wizard, or vice versa for the father... They must have known that the Dursleys would hate Harry. Hell, if I had a child, I would put it in my will to _never_ let them be placed with people that I knew would abuse them. Did anyone ever read the Potter's will, to see what they wanted?"

Moody's eyes widened with dawning comprehension, "No, because Dumbledore had them sealed immediately! And while Sirius was the godfather, he was never given a trial when accused of betraying them... amongst other things... Come to think of it, why did Pettigrew betray the Potters? He was fiercely loyal to James..."

Alita nodded, "And what about Voldemort, what do we know about him?"

Tonks flinched at the name, before speaking up, "He's a madman hell bent on enslaving all of Wizarding and Muggle Britain. His name is Tom Marvelo Riddle."

"Tom? Seriously? That doesn't sound like a wizard's name..."

Moody growled, gripping his staff, "What are you on about, lass?"

Alita shook her head, a frustrated look in her eyes, "I don't know yet... I need more information, but I'm starting to think... Bah, forget about it. Let's just go see Madame Bones."

The grizzled wizard nodded in agreement, gesturing for everyone to leave before him. This was going to be an interesting meeting. 

_**Alright! So, here we learn a few things. Yeah, I made Alita magical, not that she's really going to rely on it. She's also going to be a self defense instructor at Hogwarts so she can keep an eye on Potter. Some nasty things are going to come to light about Dumbledore, so that should be interesting. I just can't wait to see Alita put Malfoy in his place…**_

_**Remember, leave a review! And go ahead and take a look at my Pat r eon page /Writing_Soldier.**_


	3. Letter to the Readers

To my incredible readers:

I reret to inform you that I will be taking an indefinite, potentially permanent haitus from my writing. I will not be deleting any of my stories, as I feel that someone may take inspiration from what little I have to give, and then do what I could not. This message will be uploaded to all of my stories, so for those few following more than one of my stories, you do not have to check each one. For those of you who have been with me since the very beginning, when I uploaded Black Rose as my first ever story and crossover, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It has been a joy and a blast to write these stories, and each time I posted a new chapter I would look forward to seeing the suggestions and guesses in the review section. It pains me greatly to leave this wonderful community, and I fear that I may never return...

Sincerely,

Dr. Bartholomew J. Tucker


End file.
